Because You're A Fairy
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: When Rogue Cheney Of Sabertooth kidnaps Lucy what will happen? Love? Pain? Happiness? Sorrow? Frosh? You'll find out.  Beware of RoLu
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia walked the streets of Magnolia late at night. The rest of Team Natsu had left on a mission without her. She kicked a rock along the road as she walked. The street was lonely. Not a person in sight other then the blonde haired girl.

This road had always been like that. Then Lucy heard a noise from behind her. She swiftly turned around, one and over her keys.

"Who-who's there!" she yelled into the silence of the night.

Silence.

She continued to walk and kept on hearing noises. She ignored it until she heard a voice.

"Lucy," a deep dark mysterious voice spoke.

She turned around to see nobody again, "Who's there!" she exclaimed into the darkness.

A tall man with dark black hair and pale skin walked out.

"Who are you?" she asked striking a fighting position.

"My name is Rogue Cheney," he started walking over to her, "Lucy Heartfilia? Am I correct?"

"Maybe…"

"You bimbo. You don't know your name?"

"Why do you know it?"

He stopped in front of her and held her hand, "I've been sent."

She tried pulling away, "To?"

"Kidnap you."

"Wh-why!"

"You're a Fairy."

He reached is other hand up and swiftly knocked out the blonde. She fell into his arm as he picked her up bridal style. Within a second they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

After a short amount of time they had arrived at a house. Lucy was stirring as Rogue quietly opened the door. He slowly moved to a room and placed her on the bed. He tied her wrists to the bed posts.

The only light was coming from outside of the opened door in the hallway. This room had no windows, air vents, and was only able to be opened from the outside of the door. There was a small closet opposite the bed.

Once Rogue was done he tip-toed out of the room. Being careful not to wake up the sleeping girl. Then, right as he was about to exit the room he slammed the door hard. Causing a thud shaking the room.

Half of Lucy's body fell off of the bed. Her feet were on the ground as the thud caused her to hit her head on the bed post. She yelped a bit and opened her eyes. She looked around and tried to stand up but she wasn't able to.

She put her feet onto the ground and her back was arched over the side of the bed. She picked up her left leg and placed it onto the bed.

Once she was sure it would stay, she slowly picked up her right and placed it onto the bed. She wiggled a bit and got somewhat comfortable. Well, as comfortable you could be if your arms were tied to a bed.

Lucy looked up at the ties on her wrists.

"I can do this….," she thought to herself about breaking free. Her main concern was getting out of the ties at the moment. She didn't care about what was going on or where she was. She just wanted to be able to move.

She put her feet flat on the bed and pushed them down. Arching her body off of the bed and lifting herself higher. She slowly moved her rig foot closer to her body and then her left. Causing herself to yelp in pain.

Her stomach started to turn as her body was being bent. She bobbed her head towards where her hands were tied. She opened her mouth and bit on the weak ropes she was tied with.

She tightened her teeth around the rope and pulled her head forwards and back, trying to break it off. Or at least loosen it. With no prevail. After two minutes she gave up and laid down flat, breathing heavily.

She heard footsteps from outside of the room and glanced at the door, seeing the knob jiggle a bit. The door opened and Rogue walked inside and looked at Lucy. He closed and locked the door, with a key, behind him.

In his hands was a change of clothes for her and bottled water. He placed the water on the table next to her and the clothes by her feet. He quickly untied her wrists and turned away to walk out.

"Why am I here?" Lucy asked before he left.

"I told you…..Because you're a Fairy…." Rogue said exiting the room and locking the door after himself.

She stomped her feet, "That's not valid!"

She heard no reply. She groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. She switched off holding her wrists and rubbing them, trying to make them feel a bit better.

"What's going on here?" she exclaimed out loud to herself kicking the wall and staring up at the blank ceiling.

Then she got a though and stood up with a smile. She reached her hand down to grab her keys and summon one to get her out of this mess. She felt nothing. She shook her head, saying to herself, "They're just on the other side."

She took her other hand and reached, nothing. She pouted and her face turned red with anger and slight embarrassment.

"He took my keys?" she exclaimed louder then before. She closed her eyes and fell back onto the bed once more, "I'm so screwed…."

**I decided to continue after all of the kind reviews I got. I'd just like to address a few things. **

**1: This story is RoLu. That means LucyxRogue. I will not change it to StingxLucy because you like them better together. I think RoLu would work in my stupid mind and plus they look cute together. So if you don't like it you don't have to read.**

**2: I'm not sure if I'm going to write really long chapters and take a while to update or write really short chapters and update quickly. Please put in your review what you would prefer.**

**3: This fanfic is very different from what I usually write, therefore its harder for me to write. So please review all of the chapters! I need motivation to write this. I also have a busy schedule so I try to fit writing into that. So I need you to review with ideas, thoughts on the chapter or whatever! I just need you to!**

**Thank you for reading! I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy strode around the room in circles. She had gotten hungry and Rogue hadn't come back with food. She walked over to the door and started to bang on it.

"Rogue!" she screamed, "I'm hungry! Give me food!"

After she yelled there was silence. She started to bang her hands against the door making noise. After a tiny bit she stopped. Her hands now hurt from hitting the door. She hadn't realized by just looking at it how well built it was.

She walked over to the bed and sat on it, staring up at the ceiling. She heard keys jingle and the door slightly opened.

"What?" asked Rogue poking his head in. His hair was messed up and Lucy saw that there were no lights on.

"It must be the middle of the night…." She mumbled to herself.

"I know that," Rogue replied angrily.

"I'm hungry."

"It's the middle of the night. Sleep, Fairy."

"I want food!" she exclaimed standing up.

He walked towards and he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her out of the room and made his way to the kitchen wit her.

"You can eat anything you want," he said to her sitting down in a chair and yawning.

Lucy sighed in relief and ran into the cabinets. All of them were full and she ate to her desire. Rogue sat and stared at her as she ate.

While she was running through the cabinets and draws she spotted a knife. She eyed it and thought to herself, "Should I try to escape?" she quickly glanced at Rogue., "I won't be able to with simply a knife. If I could find my keys I could get out…."

"Hey!" Rogue snapped grabbing her wrist and dragging her back to the room. He threw her into the room and locked the door, "Sleep!"

"You can't order me around!" she yelled back into nothingness. There was no reply from Rogue.

She screamed into the air and sat down onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling again and reached her hands up. She clenched her fists and pulled the blanket onto herself. Se rolled onto her side.

**The Next Morning**

Lucy was awoken to the sound of banging. She rolled over the on the bed and stared at the door. She had forgotten for a second she was here. Wherever 'here' is.

"Come in?" Lucy asked.

Rogue walked in with a pen and paper.

"Sign this," he said putting it down on the table next to her.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sign it or no food."

Lucy quickly picked up the pen and signed the signature on the piece of paper. Quickly after, she read through it. It was a letter to Fairy Tail saying she had been kidnapped.

"You're sending a letter?" Lucy exclaimed putting her hands onto her hips.

"Yup."

Rogue than walked out of the room, slamming the door behind himself. He made his way through the house and to the front door. He stopped when he reached the door. Frosh was standing there looking up at him.

"Is that the letter you want Fro to bring to Fairy Tail?" Frosh asked looking as cute as ever.

Rogue nodded and passed the letter down to the cat in a frog suit. Frosh smiled and then skipped out of the open front door. As soon as Frosh was gone Rogue slammed the door and walked up to his room.

Frosh skipped through Magnolia and was stared at the whole way. Every few seconds some girl (and the occasional guy) would call Frosh 'cute' or 'adorable'. Every time he heard it Frosh replied with, "Fro certainly is!" and a big wide smile.

He made his way to Fairy Tail and knocked on the door. He stared at the door with wide eyes, until a very confused Wendy opened the door.

"Excuse me?" Wendy asked Frosh.

"My name is Fro!" Frosh exclaimed walking into the guild. As soon as he did, all of the fighting stopped and everybody stared.

"What's _he_ doing here?" asked Cana, placing her barrel on the ground and walking over towards Frosh.

"What do you mean?" asked Romeo, clueless of who the cat/frog was.

"He's from Sabertooth." Replied Cana with a scowl.

"I come bearing a letter!" Frosh exclaimed throwing the letter into the air.

Mirajane caught it as Frosh ran out of the guild at full speed. She cleared her throat, "Fairy's," she read, "We have taken Lucy Heartfilia captive. If you want her back we ask that you send Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu to us. That's all. From Sabertooth."

The whole guild got angry looks on there faces.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Elfman.

"Where?" asked Cana.

"To rescue Lucy!"

"It doesn't work like that," said Makarov with a scowl, "We're going to have to give them what they want in exchange for her."

"What?" the whole guild gasped.

"You heard me…." Replied Makarov walking into his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading once again!<strong>

**Please review! All chapters if you're just starting! As I said before this is a difficult fanfiction for me to write so all of the reviews help so much! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue paced in front of the bedroom Lucy was being kept in. Back and forth. Back and forth, he went. He was gettiand bored and angry while waiting for the blonde to take her shower and change.

"If you don't come out within the next five minutes, you're never going back." He smirked at the light rudeness he used in his tone.

Her heard an aggravated sigh come from her. He smirk widened as he'd known he'd made her a bit angry. Within the next two minutes, Lucy knocked on the door for him to let her out.

He pulled out the small key ring that contained keys for the house and her celestial spirits. He strugged to find the correct one but found it in little no time. He didn't want her to know he'd been weak for a moment.

She stepped out slowly, not even bothering to make an escape. For a reason unknown to himself, he was flustered with a lack of sense to use words.

"So my kidnapper is letting me leave the house? Don't you think I might run off? I am in Fairy Tail!" For the first part of her speech, she almost had a mocking tone in her voice. I quickly changed to cocky and flamboyant.

"You have no keys and you're a weakling. I could keep you right by my side even if you had your only power." Rogue didn't change the tone in his voices he begun to move down the steps. Meeting them at the bottom was Frosch.

"They're meeting us!" Fro cried with a toothy smile, "I hearded them! They're gonna bring all three of them!"

Rogue cracked a small smile making Lucy feel a bit awkward. She almost asked him to stop but he did it himself.

"Let's go to the guild." Rogue simply said and grabbed onto Lucy's arm.

Walking through thside streets, Rogue led Lucy to the Sabertooth guild. She was in awe of how big and built it was. There were no holes everywhere. Nme unpredictable arguments going on.

It had a rough and tough atmosphere to it. Everybody turned as they walked in and clapped.

"We didn't think you'd actually had the balls to do it." Congratulated Rufus, pulling Lucy away, "Orga. Help."

The two men made their way to a room down a winding hall in the guild. Once in the room, the two men left and Lucy was joined by the sadistic Minerva. She didn't say anything, neither woman did. Minerva just smirked to herself and begun to do her nails, to even worrying about the battle that was soon to come.

* * *

><p>Back at the entrance, Sabertooth put away their drinks and prepared for battle. With the knowledge the legendary Fairy Tail was coming for a 'visit', they couldn't go down easily. According to their guild master, they couldn't go down at all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this coming out like a year later.<strong>

**I've had a lot going on.**

**Just to summarize why I wasn't able to update this challenging story;**

**I was placed in foster care without electronics and I'm home to write now~!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**In your 'loving' reviews, please comment battles you would like to see go on in future chapters!**

**Which Fairy Tail member v.s. which Sabertooth member!**

**Please also review if you have any ideas about a (only because there are so few) Sabertooth member you could make up!**

**Must include:**

**Name:**

**Powers:**

**Some back story:**

**Personlity:**

**Appearance:**

** Who you would like them to fight:**

** Hopefully we could update this quick and fun!**

**Only with your help!**

**Much love! Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are they going to attack?" Orga asked as he peeked out the covered stained glass windows. The entire guild of Fairy tail stood motionless outside of the Sabertooth guild. In the front was Makarov. The three dragon slayers were mixed in with the crowd.

Jiemma sat in his throne with a confident smirk. "They're either scared or cocky. Pallas. You go ask them for the trade. If they refuse, you can fight them."

A girl that was sitting in the back corner of the large guild hall stood up and nodded. As she stepped softly forward, her long blonde hair bounced with in the ponytail it was held in. Everybody watched the serious girl and seperated as she walked to the doors.

* * *

><p>Outside, the fairies were getting impatiant.<p>

"Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed from behind the small master, "Do we knock or something?"

The fire headed boy was confused about how this whole exchange worked. If him and the other dragon slayers were going to be given in turn for his blonde friend. If it was up to him, he would have just stormed inside, taken Lucy and ran right back to Fairy Tail. It seemed easy enough in his delusional mind.

Mindless chatter continued between the guild. About what exactly their old Master was planning in his mind. About the battle stratagy. About who they wanted to fight. About how Lucy managed to get herself kidnapped. All of the conversation's were centered around the guild wide mission they were all on together.

As the Sabertooth guild doors were flung opened and a petite nameless girl walked out, silence fluttered across everybody. Seeing that she'd easily gotten everybody's attention, she stood feet away from the entrance but still closer to that than the guild that was opposing them.

"Give us the dragon slayer's and your member will be returned to you." she spoke softly. She didn't bother beating around the bush. She knew what the objective she was given was and knew she just had to stick with that. She didn't know anybody so she didn't have to bother with formalities. If they were smart enough, they would figure out she was a member of the guild sent by the master.

"I would like to speak with Master Jiemma." Makarov replied, ignoring all of the words she had spoken.

It almost angered her that the short man had ignored her words, "That was not an option."

Makarov snickered and burst into a it of laughter. Pallas store at him in confusion. She didn't understand what was so funny. Did she say something wrong? No. She hadn't. This man was obviously crazy and not listening to her.

Slowly the Sabertooth mage lifted her arms in front of her chest. She store into Makarov's eyes and her right hand crept on top of her left arm. Using her pointer and middle finger, she made small footsteps. Her fingers moved towards herself; as did Makarov.

The entire guild's eyes widened as they watched their Master walk towards the enemy. Everybody was very confused at what was going on, never having seen this magic before. Natsu and Lisanna lunged forward and tried to pull their precious 'Gramps' back to his guild. Pallas pulled her arms back to her sides and Makarov had control over himself again. He fell onto the ground and looked sick to his stomach.

Natsu looked like he was ready to attempt to kill this girl that he didn't know. As did half the guild. They knew not to attack. Not out of fear but out of pure princaple. Well; maybe a bit of fear.

"We could kick your ass any second! So don't mess with us! Just give us Lucy and we'll go!" Natsu exclaimed and Happy yelled, "Aye!" to go along with it.

"Proove it to me. If I pick any two members to fight me; that they can beat me." she smirked. Since the Grand Magic Games had passed, she hadn't gotten a chance to show her skills off.

"Two?! Are you underestimating us!" Gray yelled, joining with Natsu in the antics.

"Just giving you a better chance. Here; to show I'm not underestimating you. I'll choose any two that I want. Unknowladable of their powers."

The guild nodded in unison as Pallas stepped closer. She walked back and forth, studying the entire crowd. She walked around all of them. There were hundreds of chances for them to attack her right than and there but nobody moved an inch. Once she was towards the middle, she pointed to Bickslow and walked back towards the front. Then she waved her hand near Lisanna and stepped to a more open area.

Bickslow was forced through the crowd along with his 'babies'. Lisanna was pushed by Erza along with the male towards their enemy. Pallas stood straight like a pin and waited. Whatever Fairy Tail decided to do know, whether it be watch or invade the guild was their own choice. She'd hoped they'd wait to see her battle. She was just one member of the superior guild and if she showed them she could easily crush two members quickly. They may just give up their members and there could be few bloodshed. That's the way she wanted it to go.

Things never went as planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**I've been meaning to update but with school, I've been so busy!**

**I loved all of your OC's! This chapter featured '' Oc Pallas Kira ''! Great job!**

**IF you all could, I'd like some more male OC's! Please look at the last chapter for the format I would like you to use. Please use grammer and don't make them a Mary Sue (Perfect charecter). Make them origanel!**

**If you want your OC to fight a specific person; add who you want at the end of your submission. I don't plan to make the battles that took place in Grand Magic Games to happen in here.**

**Thank you all again! Please review!**


End file.
